RWBY:New Dawn
by The Rookie 545
Summary: A malfunction during the Forward Unto Dawns escape from the Ark occurs. Chief, Arbiter, and Cortana find themselves on Remnant. In order to survive they must learn about this world and the many dangers it brings. How will Chief and Arbiter fair against Remannt? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY is owned by Roosterteeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. The Halo franchise was created by Bungie and is owned by 343 Industries.**

* * *

Admiral Hood looked at the monument that was made to commemorate everyone who died, known from that day forward as the UNSC Hillside Memorial. More specifically, to commemorate all who died in the battle on Installation 00, the Ark. To name a few, Captain Jacob Keyes, Lieutenant Commander Miranda Keyes, Sergeant Major Avery Johnson, and even Chief whose number was carved into the side of the memorial.

After a second of looking on Keyes turned to face all who had come, several marines, members of the Spartan ll program, and even the Shipmaster Rtas 'Vadum and several Sangheili bodyguards.

Admiral Hood took a moment to remove his had before beginning his speech.

"For us, the storm has passed... the war is over. But let us never forget those who journeyed into the howling dark and did not return. For their decision required courage beyond measure; sacrifice, and unshakable conviction that their fight... our fight, was elsewhere. As we start to rebuild, this hillside will remain barren, a memorial to heroes fallen. They ennobled all of us, and they shall not be forgotten."

Hood put his hood back on and saluted.

Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker did the honors

"Present arms!"

The marines, standing in a line, raised their battle rifles and fire a volley of three rounds. Each shot echoing in the silent landscape.

Rtas 'Vdam, known here on out as Shipmaster (cause not many of us go by their actual names), walked up to the monument as Keyes turned to look back at it. When Shipmaster was by his side he spoke solemnly.

"I remember how this war started. What your kind did to mine. I can't forgive you. But…" He turned to face Shipmaster and held out a hand. "...you have my thanks, for standing by us to the end."

The two shook hands.

"If the Arbiter were here I would have thanked him for standing by him to end." Hood said, causing Shipmaster to look at the Shadow of Intent.

"If he were here he would have been made the leader of the Sangheili." Shipmaster said before turning and starting to walk back to the Phantom they came in.

"Hard to think they are both gone." Hood said, causing Shipmaster to stop and turn his head.

Shipmaster was silent for several seconds before looking back at the monument. Then went back to looking forward.

"Were it so easy…."

He said, knowing that if Arbiter came back he would have said that. But he didn't think they were dead, at least that's what everyone thought.

* * *

"Chief hold onto something!"

Chief grabbed onto a pipe as he felt the Forward Unto Dawn violently shake and thrash around.

"I'm going to see what is going on with the Dawn!" Cortana vanished from sight as she went into the ships systems.

Chief looked out the Dawns rear entry point and saw that the ship was falling apart in slipspace. Pieces started to fly out of sight into the blue.

Chief dug his fist into the metal wall as he felt the ship thrash about again, this time Chief almost lost his grip as he went flying. But his iron grip kept him in place.

Cortana reappeared on the pedestal, little computer holograms were around and she was rapidly typing and swiping through each one.

"It's a miracle we even entered slipspace intact! A few seconds longer and the portal would have severed the ship in two."

"Can you fix it?!" Chief asked, looking out the rear of the ship as more of the Dawn came off of it.

"No. Somehow the slipspace generator was damaged and it could give at any sec-" The Dawn suddenly exited slipspace and proceeded to violently shake and spin.

"This isn't good! We could have ended up anywhere and now the ships propulsion system has malfunctioned. I'm going to try and slo- Hang on I am detecting a planet nearby."

"Can we get there?!"

"I don't know. But I am going to try and get us there anyway. It's better than flying and spinning through space. Arbiter find a way to strap yourself down this may get rough."

There was an explosion followed by several more coming from everywhere.

"Chief!"

The last thing Chief saw was a crate flying towards him. Then darkness.

* * *

"Ozpin are you seeing the news!" Oobleck suddenly burst out of the elevator and in front of Ozpins desk. Ozpin himself was looking out his window at the smoke that was rising out from beyond Vales borders. Which was very far.

"No need. The earthquake was enough to get my attention. That and the smoke rising in the distance."

Just minutes ago, as Ozpin was sorting through some papers in the early hours of the morning, a massive earthquake went throughout the whole school and Vale.

"No! Watch the news! Something has exploded near Mountain Glenn!"

Ozpin turned his Scroll on and went to the news feed. On screen Ozpin could see smoke and fire as a Bullhead flew around Mountain Glenn. A spotlight was being used to see through the smoke but it did little to pierce the smoke.

A voice started to talk off screen.

"Lisa Lavender here. For those just coming on a massive earthquake was felt all throughout Vale followed by fire and flames appearing near Mountain Glenn. Our Bullhead are already on scene and- hold on. We are just getting reports that a massive gray and metallic object has just been sighted by Bullhead 4. Switching cameras now."

The camera switched to another feed and all Ozpin saw more smoke and fire. However this time he could see the ruins of Mountain Glenn only now a portion of it was destroyed and in even more ruins than before. Luckily the place was barren and the individual fires could not spread. But the question was what caused this? Maybe the quake caused some untapped dust deposit to combust, that was the only thing he could think off at the moment.

What he saw next came as a shock.

Amidst the smoke and fire was something, as Lisa Lavender said it was metallic and gray. At first he thought that it was a building but as the Bullhead closed in and the spotlight went on he saw letters.

All were capitalized and white. Ozpin could just barely make out the letters through the smoke.

"UNSC... Forward Unto Dawn?"

* * *

 **Short I know. Also this was updated, just fixing a few things.**

 **Not much to say.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. The Halo Franchise was created by Bungie and belongs to 343 Industries.

* * *

When Chief woke up he was covered in boxes and debris. He could hear fire all around him and felt the Dawn shake violently. He quickly began to push the boxes out of his way and shove pieces of metal to the side.

Soon he was free and stood up to overlook the hanger. Well what was left of it. The whole place was covered in fire, pieces of metal were missing, vehicles were beyond use and scattered about. Chief glanced around a bit more and saw what he was looking for.

The pedestal he plugged Cortana into. It was not very damaged thankfully and only had a few dents and scorch marks along it.

"Cortana!?" Chief asked as he ran to the pedestal and stood by it.

"Chief! Pull me! We have to go now!" He did so and quickly. As he did a portion of the hangers floor suddenly burst open to reveal fire.

"What happened?!" Chief looked around quickly before seeing the exit of the hanger.

"The Dawn hit hard Chief. That and the damage done during slipspace has lead to combustion. Put simply if we don't leave now, we go down with the ship." That wasn't a option for Chief.

"How do we get out of here?!"

"The escape pods! Setting a marker." An arrow appeared on the hud and Chief made to follow it quickly.

He went through now unrecognizable corridors that were either torn apart or covered in flames. He maneuvered around all obstacles, went up stairs, and made it to the same level as the escape pods.

"What about the Arbiter!?" Chief knew that he couldn't leave him behind. He came for him and Cortana on High Charity after all.

"I lost contact with him when the Dawn crashed Chief. Either he already escaped or died in the crash."

The first was likely, the second unlikely. He considered going to the bridge until a explosion violently shook the ship. There was no time.

He made it to a escape pod door and pushed a button on the terminal next to it. The doors opened a little before sparking up and stopping. Chief did the only thing he could do, he walked over and began to pry the door apart. A easy task for someone like him.

"Plug me in."

Chief pulled Cortana, got inside the pod, and plugged her into the pods systems. Right away it all lit up and the pod door closed just as the destruction got to that part of the Dawn.

"Hang on to something!"

Chief grabbed onto a safety bar and held on tight. The pod was launched and Chiefs grip tightened as the pod shook from the force of the launch. His balance was not broken and he looked through the pods front windows.

Smoke and fire was what he saw at first. Then the darkness of the night. And then buildings.

Abruptly the pod shook and a small explosion came from the engines. Chief looked back to see fire and some of the pods back was gone. Just wrought metal and wires now.

"Blast it! The pod was damaged in the crash and I am losing control! Brace for impact!"

Snapping his head forward Chief felt the pod began to plummet downward.

"Pull me!"

With his free hand he pulled her chip out and plugged it back into his helmet just as the pod hit something.

The pod shook with enough force for Chief to accidentally pull the safety bar from the side.

Then it was the Dawn crashing all over again. He hit the sides, floor, roof, only this time it was in a compact interior and there was nothing to hit him. Save the pod itself.

But when he got the floor, at least he thought it was the floor, be smashed his fist into it and held on.

Then came the crash.

* * *

"Approaching the designated landing zone."

"Open the door pilot."

"Yes Ozpin."

The side doors of the Bullhead began to open. The vehicle slowed down and descended as they did. Once fully open Ozpin looked out and saw the ship, or so Oobleck claimed it to be, half buried under it's crash zone. Behind it was a trail of destruction, buildings were destroyed and lay scattered about, and a large scar marked were the ship made its apparent rough landing.

Earlier, when the flames that coated the ship had died down, Ozpin sent Oobleck and Port, as well as several other professors, out to investigate.

Some time later Oobleck called Ozpin talking quickly as usual. Claiming the thing to be a ship and it matched nothing that he had any seen.

Afterwards Ozpin chose to take a look for himself and most, if not all, of the professors at Beacon were chosen to come along. Along with any nearby Huntsman and huntresses. He only left enough to manage the school until they all returned, Glynda specifically. She could manage the students with ease. All other professors were on their way in separate Bullheads or already deployed around Mountain Glenn. They were to secure the perimeter while Ozpin met up with Oobleck. Who was currently on a nearby building which was being used as a temporary camp.

The Bullhead landed smoothly, Ozpin disembarked and looked around. Just several feet from the Bullhead was Oobleck surrounded by strange looking stuff on tables, the man himself was zipping around from table to table taking notes on a notepad and muttering to himself. Most of the stuff looked to be damaged or scorched by fire, but some looked to be in relatively good condition.

Ozpin stood there for a few seconds, Oobleck didn't even realize he was there.

Ozpin cleared his throat loudly causing Oobleck to stop, mid dash, in the middle of the tables and turn around.

"Ah. Ozpin, perfect timing!" He held out his arms at everything in the area. "I have collected an assortment of materials, tools, what appear to be weapons, and other miscellaneous items." He lowered his arms and held out the notebook.

"This is a compilation of notes that I have made of each object that was collected." Ozpin took it and looked through it. There was a number of writing and sketches of each object. "However if we wish to find out more about this ship I suggest we take what we can back to Beacon. There I can do a proper study."

"Oobleck." Ozpin held the notebook at his side.

"Yes?"

"Have you found anything, or anyone, that can help us identify this vessel?"

"No, not really. The ship, and just about everything aboard it, was damaged by fire. But I have managed to deduce that this vessel is not of Atlas make."

"What makes you say that?"

"For starters Almost all Atlesian Military ships or white. This ship is some shade of gray, at least that's what I can tell. Not to mention that the design and layout of the ship do not match any known Atlesian ships."

This much was true. In fact most of Atlesian tech was white or silver. Or some mix and the design was far from Atlas.

"Second. I did look at the news recordings from last night and I believe this vessel is called the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn. Though I am unable to identify what this UNSC is."

Ozpin hummed to himself and looked in the direction of this Forward Unto Dawn. He did remember seeing those words before the feed cutoff.

"Well what about the stuff you have collected?" Ozpin returned his attention tp Oobleck. "I may be able to read your notes but I would prefer to hear you explain."

"Very well then. To start." He held up one of the gun looking items and cleared his throat.

Ozpin knew what to expect.

It was going to be a long talk.

* * *

"Who are they?" Chief was hiding in a building and leaning his head so as to get a look outside. He held up a magnum by his helmet.

"Unknown." Cortana sounded very intrigued, her voice made it obvious. "Comm lines suggest some type of civilian transports are around the Dawn. And from what I can understand they are clearing the perimeter of… Grimm?"

"Those creatures we encountered?"

"Possibly."

Hours earlier….

"Something is trying to break in!"

The door was being pushed in and the pod itself was a utter mess. Glass littered the floor, wire was strewn about the place, and the paneling was wrought. The sounds of howling and growls emanated from outside the pod. Whatever was out there was clawing at the ship, the sound of metal being clawed at and pulled apart came from every direction.

Suddenly the growls and metal wrenching sound stopped.

"Cortana?"

"Motion tracker rebooted. Putting it up."

The empty left corner of Chiefs hud was replaced with the motion tracker. As soon as it appeared at least a dozen red dots appeared all around. Some were right on top of him, others right next to him, the rest were scattered around the area.

"Behind you!"

Chief snapped around, barrel up, and fired. Something was on the cockpit and trying to tear its way into the pod. In the split second before he Chief opened fire he saw red eyes and some kind of white on black armor which the bullets tore right through. The thing slouched back and hit the ground with a audible thud.

Then the assault on the pod resumed and the door was pushed further inward. Enough so that clawed hand pushed into the seam and was starting to both push and pry it open. The claw pulled back and a red eye looked into the pod. It roared and went back to busting its way in.

"Chief we are surrounded! We have to move now!"

"Copy." Chief stepped back and waited. The creature continued its assault on the door. Tearing it apart. Bit by bit, ever so slowly. When the pod door was torn open Chief sprinted forward and shoulder bashed the thing back.

Then he opened fire.

Present….

That fight was long due to the creatures having numbers, however his Assault Rifle tore through them like tissue paper. He spent all of his Assault Rifle ammo and had it on his back. He had to resort to his Magnum and that left him with two mags for it. After the fight he had to lay low. More of those creatures started to show up. And all that had led him hiding here.

Not long after the ship arrived and Cortana managed to tap into their comms. She was weary of contact due to the fact that she was unable to determine their affiliation.

The main reason was the Insurrection. The human rebellion that Chief, and all other Spartan ll's, were originally made to fight. And while most of the Insurrection had turned to the UNSC during the Human Covenant War some groups had continued to fight the UNSC.

This was the only cause for worry.

"Could they be friendlies?" Chief asked. It had been awhile since Cortana had tapped into their comms. She had to have an answer.

"Possibly. I have been unable to find anything in their comms that would make them Insurrectionists. In fact I am not recognizing anything. Curious… but I assume that it is safe to contact them. Hang on I will try to patch through to them."

"No." Chief pulled his head away from the window and looked around while sitting.

"No?"

"You can't identify them and neither can I. Until we know more about them it would be best to avoid them."

"We could always ask them nicely."

"Asking has never been my strong suit."

"You got that right." A short pause and a sigh from Cortana. "Fine, but I think that we should try and find the Arbiter. In case these people are not friendly he could be our only help, if he is even still alive. I will try to raise him on the comms. Keep an eye out okay."

Chief nodded and went back to scoping out the area.

* * *

Warriors.

Arbiter knew that they were warriors upon seeing them. Seeing these humans.

Their apparel, armor, and weapons were all strange but he had no doubt they were dangerous. So much so that Arbiter knew them to be a considerable threat just by looking at them.

He would not face them nor approach them.

As skilled as he was with his energy sword, and most weaponry, he knew that his best choice would be to stay hidden as they were not the UNSC.

He was hiding in a building, on the third floor, and looking out a window.

When he escaped the Dawn, a story for another time, Arbiter had come across red eyed beasts which immediately attacked him. Many fell to his blade and carbine in the night. But he had to run and hide when he began to run low. Still the things pursued, and i the night he had picked his pursuers off one by one.

And after a long fight Arbiter began to search the city which appeared to be human in origin, though it was rundown and uninhabited. At least that's what he thought until the ships arrived and brought with them these humans, these warriors.

A group of four humans engaged the same creatures he did before just outside. They faced them without fear So they were certainly experienced, more reason to stay hidden.

Arbiter backed away from the window and set off to leave the building. His walk however was stopped when his comm picked up a frequency

It was garbled and static but there was a voice.

"Arb-... do yo-... -ead me?" Despite the presence of static Arbiter was able to make out the voice. The AI Cortana.

"This is the Arbiter. Do you read me?" Static followed for several seconds before the reply.

"Ye-... I read…. wher-... -ou?"

"I do not understand."

"Bla- it. Comm wa-... in th- crash. If yo-... hea- me. We wi- come t- you. Ju- have to… -our beacon."

She must have been clearing the signal for he managed to make it out a little. At least the last bit.

We will come to you.

And something about a beacon. Likely his armors unique signature.

So now he just had to wait. However upon seeing how close to the humans he was, who were killing the red eyed beasts, he decided to relocate.

He walked down the stairs and went out the back door of the building. Not that there was a door, it was torn off and sat a few feet off to the side in pieces.

Arbiter figured that it would be best to stay off the roofs and keep to the alleys. That way he could stay out of sight. He would have used his cloaking but his armor had been damaged to a point where he would only cloak for several seconds before flickering and reappearing. So that was out of the question.

He moved slowly and at the end of the alley he looked left and right before sprinting across the street into another alley.

He kept doing this at each road and occasionally hid when one of the ships happened to fly overhead.

All was calm and quiet. His luck ran out at the next road.

He stopped and when he looked left a beast was right there. Just walking on the sidewalk, it looked just as surprised as Arbiter when it saw him, but it's surprise switched to aggression. It bellowed at Arbiter who stepped back and took his energy sword from his side. Just as the beast began to howl he turned the plasma blade on and dashed forward. Slicing the beast clean in two at the gut. It stopped howling at its upper half fell forward with a thunk.. Arbiter sidestepped to avoid the upper body and watched as it faded into black smoke. He had seen this phenomenon in his earlier engagements, but he only caught brief glimpses in the night.

Now he was able to watch and right away he noticed that there was no blood at all. And when the body completely evaporated there was no sign that the beast had ever been there. It was strange, he had never seen such a thing. Surely his weapons were not capable of vaporizing. So why did their bodies just vanish?

He pushed these thoughts aside and focused on the task at hand. He looked up and watched the thick black smoke rise. Rise high. His eyes widened when the smoke itself only faded when it was high above the local buildings.

Arbiter listened and he did not hear any signs of conflict nearby. Assuming that these humans were killing off the creatures near the Dawn, Arbiter knew that a lone plume of smoke would draw attention, should anyone be looking. He looked towards the Dawn and sure enough he saw a ship turn right towards him. Though the Dawn was a considerable distance away the vessel moved rather quickly.

Arbiter put one foot back and was about to turn and run until a voice rang out. A voice that came from the approaching vessel, amplified by speakers.

"Hold! Who is out there!? We haven't assigned any huntsman or huntressss to clear the Grimm here!" The vessel got closer, Arbiter stood his ground and deactivated his Energy Sword. But he did not put it on his side, he kept it in hand. Just in case. He was right to do so.

The vessel jerked to a stop suddenly when it got low enough for the pilot to get a good look at Arbiter.

"You! What- what are you?" Arbiter did not speak or move. It would not be like the pilot would be able to hear him anyway. The engine and the fact that Arbiter was not connected to their comms proved problematic. He merely kept watching. But the pilot panicked, fear clearly began to set in. "This is Bullhead 12! I need some Huntsman and Huntresses here now! There is something over here!"

Arbiter took that as a queue to run. And he did.

He resumed his previous route and proceeded to run through alleyways. The Bullhead, as the pilot called it or so Arbiter believed, followed but it lost Arbiter quickly when he started to run through the buildings, all of which were either run down or damaged to a point were hiding in them would be impossible. He stopped in one building and stood by a door, well what was left of one as it was just half a door, and waited. He could hear the Bullhead flying around and talking on comms. This would not be good. Arbiter did not know what would become of him if he was found, but he knew that it would likely be nothing good.

But as luck would have it Cortana's voice came up on comms. Loud and clear this time.

"Arbiter?! Do you copy!? Dammit answer! You got these guys on edge and they are sending reinforcements! Answer!"

"I copy."

"Finally! I have been trying to contact you for a while. But either we got closer to you or you got closer to us because the signal is clear now."

"Where are you located?" Arbiter ducked back when the Bullhead flew around the building.

"We are close but in a alley so we don't have a visual. But we can hear that Bullhead flying around."

"I managed to lose the Bullhead. But it is combing the area and, as you said, they are sending reinforcements. I may require assistance."

"Copy Chief and I will try to- Chief we got contacts! More of those Grimm creatures. What is drawing them here!?" Gunshots could be heard on comms as well as growls and roars. Arbiter tried to listen in on his surroundings to get a idea of where they are. But the Bullhead circled the area and blocked out all other noise. Soon more of those vehicles arrived and started to circle the area.

Arbiter looked outside the door and saw one pass by just over the road. He knew that he could not remain here. But just as he was about to make a move and run he heard growling. From in the building, right behind him.

He turned and red eyes leapt out at him from the darkness.

 **Authors note**

 **Updated again. Just fixing things.**

 **Until Next Time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. The Halo Franchise was created by Bungie and belongs to 343 Industries.**

* * *

Arbiter turned on his energy sword just as the beast lunged for him. He got knocked back, his shield encased his body in response to the claws that tried in vain to claw into his shoulders, as he fell he aimed his energy sword into the creatures side. It instantly went limp and when Arbiter hit the ground the beast lay dead on top of him.

He was knocked outside, in the open. He would be seen if he did not move.

The sword went off and Arbiter shoved the creature off of him just as it started to fade. Thinking quickly he stepped back into the building and dragged the beasts body inside. Even if the body would vanish the smoke was liable to draw attention so he did this so as to give him some more time.

His years of discipline and training began to kick in and he knew that where there was one of these beasts more would be close. He looked around and activated the flashlight on his shoulder to illuminate the dark room. Nothing but rubble. He looked at the creature's body as its body faded. It looked fairly small compared to the ones he faced in the night, around Arbiters height if it stood on two legs. Now that it came to mind Arbiter remembered that some of the beasts were larger, or smaller, than others. The larger ones proved a greater threat than the small ones.

A good bit of knowledge to remember. Now it was time to leave this building and locate Master Chief.

He was about to leave when he heard growls and the clacking of claws on concrete, multiple sets. This time he was ready. The sword came on and he snapped around to face the threat. His light revealed multiple beasts, Arbiter brought up his blade and waited.

* * *

"On your left!"

Chief turned and fired into a Grimms head as it charged him. The round pierced and shattered the bone and most of the head like it was nothing. The body of the beast stumbled, slipped, and slid to a stop right at Chiefs feet.

He continued to step back through the alleyway, firing at the small creatures that charged him while the larger ones stayed back and approached more carefully.

Chief made every round count, but he only had one and a half magazines left.

The Assault rifle was useless without ammo unless he wished to use it as a club. Chief proceeded to move back quickly lest he get surrounded. The alley was only wide enough so that three or four could approach at a time. But he knew that he would need assistance when he ran out of ammo. Even if he could handle them it was best to not get surrounded. these things could be more dangerous than they look after all.

"Can you pinpoint the Arbiters location?" Chief fired at another Grimm that charged, shattering its upper jaw. Three bullets left in this mag. Right now the Arbiter would be the only ally so Chief had to find him.

"Working on it! But those Bullheads are circling nearby, just follow the sound of their engines! It's the best we can do, now move!" Chief picked up the pace. The creatures must have saw an opportunity for one of the larger ones howled and that made the rest charge. Chief didn't fire. He turned around and sprinted toward the sound of the engines.

The beasts were in hot pursuit and some of the smaller ones were gaining.

Chief rounded a corner and as he did the magnum went up. He took aim and shot the three rounds, he nailed one in the shoulder, it staggered before falling. The second bullet hit another square in the chest, the force of the bullet pushed it back, killing it instantly. The third got another in the head, it went down with a thunk.

Chief resumed running and pulled the magnum back to his side. It was a straight run for a few moments and that time was used to swap out magazines.

Chief glanced at his motion tracker and saw more approaching. They rounded the corner and followed in hot pursuit.

The straightaway ended abruptly at a corner and he had to make more turns. The Bullheads sounded closer now and he could have sworn that he heard Arbiters battle cry amidst the engines.

However that would have to wait. These Grimm were gaining on him.

* * *

Arbiter was forced out of the building and into the street. Three dead beasts lay around him, fading into smoke. More showed up. Arbiter made sure not to stand still and let himself be surrounded, a difficult task as at least fifteen were converging on him.

He made quick work of the ones that challenged him and the ones he himself challenged.

One charged in from behind, Arbiter spun around and off went its claw then another swing took its upper jaw. Another from the left was met with a swipe across the chest and it fell in two.

All the ones that attacked were small, either his size or around his size. As he thought the larger ones stayed back and seemed to be observing him.

Speaking of observing a few of the Bullheads were flying overhead, they too just watching but from a distance.

Cowards.

That is what Arbiter thought of them. Either they were afraid of the beasts or Arbiter. Either way Arbiter thought less of these humans. Even Sergeant Johnson would have helped were he still alive.

Two beasts made for him. The closer one was tripped when Arbiter ducked down and did a leg swipe. The other lost its legs when Arbiter swung the blade as he did the swipe. As he spun he drove the Energy Sword into the tripped one's back, killing it quickly.

Arbiter gave a battlecry and twisted around, elbowing one beast that tried to sneak up on him in the head. Before the blade could go in for the killing blow it flickered and went out. Arbiter eyes widened for but a moment before he simply drove the hilt, and his fist, into the gut of the beast. The wind was knocked out of it and its mouth opened wide in pain. Arbiter pulled back his fist and punched the beast across the lower jaw, a bone snapped, Arbiter jumped back.

Five more bodies were added to the ones already killed. Dark smoke was rising all around him, concealing him. The smoke was used as a window of opportunity. The hilt of the Energy Sword was holstered, then Carbine was pulled off his back and readied.

* * *

Chief leaped through, and shattered, and window, rolling, then sat up and turned towards the window. Magnum up and ready just as a Grimm tried to jump through the same window but it was large and was only able to get its head and a arm through. A single shot to the head ended it.

"We gotta move! I just intercepted comms, the Arbiter is engaging these Grimm and is surrounded! What's worse they are calling in these Huntsman and Huntresses. I don't know how dangerous they are so hurry!"

Chief stood up, turned around, activated his helmets flashlights, and looked around quickly. The light snapping around everywhere as the sounds of the Grimm got closer. He caught sight of a rusted old door just as a small Grimm hopped inside through another window, the dead one on the other window still faded.

He turned, raised the magnum, blew it's head apart with a single round, leaving only six rounds in the magnum, and then he sprinted toward the door. There was no point in stopping. The door was plowed down shoulder first and it slammed down with a loud thunk. Chief planted his right foot forward to balance himself as he came to a grinding stop.

A single red dot approached on the motion sensor. In a split second he spun around and took aim, a first then a second shot was fired. This Grimm stood on its hind legs, the first hit its shoulder, the second its throat. Four bullets left. The rest of the Grimm didn't follow. Either they couldn't fit in the window that the small Grimm used, or they got smarter.

Either way he had only a few seconds to look around. Right away the sounds of Bullhead engines were audible to his right. Taking in the surroundings Chief found himself on a road and to the right were a few Bullheads flying around a small area. Dark smoke was rising from the ground.

He knew who was the cause.

The Arbiter.

With the Grimm pursuing him not in sight Chief took that opportunity to move. First he turned off his helmets lights as they were of no use now.

H began to sprint until he was at top Spartan ll speed. If there was dirt on the ground he would be leaving a trail of dust.

He covered ground quickly as there were no sharp turns or Grimm to obstruct or hinder him.

As soon as he got in a cleat line of sight he could see several of the creatures surrounding, and moving, into rising black smoke. When one got too close it's head was pierced by a Carbine round and was killed instantly. The other Grimm looked at the fallen one before getting down and crawling on all fours. They got a little smarter it seemed.

Now was not the time to stop or slow down. Chief kept going. Even when one of the Bullheads turned towards him and called out to stop his speed did not falter. The noise made some of the Grimm look around, a few saw Chief.

By then it was too late.

Chief literally ran on a crawling Grimms back, which pushed it to the ground. His right foot was used to propel his body into a jump. Mid jump the Magnum was aimed down at the Grimm being used a launch pad. The trigger was pulled, the bullet hit the neck and blew some of it apart.

Chief flew through the smoke and before he made contact with the ground he rolled. Rolled right by the Arbiter who, right as Chief got up on one knee, aimed the Carbine right at Chiefs head. Point blank range, but then the Carbine was pulled up, above Chiefs head, and fired twice. Snapping his head in the direction of the shot a single Grimm stood there. Two smouldering scorch marks were on its chest. It fell to its knees and then hit the pavement with a thud.

Chief looked at the Arbiter who looked back. This silent exchange, of what could only be described as mutual trust, lasted for a second. For in the next Chief got up and took aim. The two both stepped forward and went back to back. Chief with his magnum up and ready, what with its three rounds, and the Arbiter with his Carbine.

Seconds went by, which to them felt like hours. The wind settled and now the only noise was that of growling and Bullhead engines flying around.

"Motion sensors picking up a lot of contacts." Cortana reported, the motion tracker was showing at least a dozen red dots all slowly moving around them. And several more were closing in from the direction Chief ran from. A few were larger than the others.

They saw nothing through the smoke, at least until it began to clear up. And as it did red eyes pierced the dark smoke and shadowy forms began to step forward. Some approached slowly on their hind legs others on all fours. None attacked outright, they just slowly circled the two.

"How much ammo do you have?" Chief asked aiming at one of the Grimm.

"One and a half canisters. My sword is of no more use for now."

"I have three bullets."

Without speaking the two switched stances and took each other's place. The reason was simple. A large amount of Grimm were congregating on one half but there were less on the other. Arbiter would handle the larger portion of Grimm while Chief would handle the lesser portion of Grimm.

"What do we do?" Arbiter asked once their positions were swapped. Even if they killed these creatures odds are more were coming, as if drawn to something. Chief thought for only a second and went then spoke to Cortana.

"Cortana get on their comms. Ask for help. We will try to hold these things off."

"Copy. Let's hope they are willing to talk." Cortana went radio silent. Chief could only assume she was on a separate comm line.

Them came the silent standoff. The Grimm breathed heavily and snarled as they closed in. Chief and Arbiter stayed silent and tracked the enemy with their gun barrels.

The moment of silence ended.

There was a howl and the Grimm charged. The duo both took one step forward and engaged them.

Arbiter fired at the ones on his side but Chief had to be sparing with ammo. So when some small Grimm got too close they were grabbed. One swung a claw at Chiefs head, who ducked, grabbed one of its leg and then yanked it off balance. The Grimm fell on its back. Not a single second was wasted, Chief stood up, stepped forward, and stomped his foot on the downed Grimms head. There was a bone crunching snap and Chief aimed the Magnum at another that got too close and fired right into its wide open jaws. The head snapped back and chunks of its flesh were blown off.

Two bullets.

* * *

Arbiters side was doing only a little better as he had more ammo but not much. The Carbines caseless radioactive projectiles practically cut the beasts down, their plate like bone armor and hide offered them no protection. Already seven beasts beasts lay dead, none were even close to Arbiter. Some didn't even get the chance to move before Arbiter shot them down.

One last shot was in the Carbine then it would have to be reloaded. And it was used well. One of the larger beasts, which had considerably more bone armor on it, roared and started towards Arbiter. Despite the beasts large size, at least three times the size of Arbiter, it also went down like it was nothing. The round pierced its head making it stagger back then fall on some smaller beasts. Not killing but slowing them down.

Quickly the empty canister was ejected, pulled out, dropped, and the other was put in its place.

This was the last and from the single gunshot Chief only had two bullets left in his Magnum. As powerful as their weapons were neither had the time to restock themselves when the Dawn went down.

Arbiter took aim and carefully chose his targets, this time only targeting the large ones in the back, as they could be the biggest threat once ammo was spent, and the small ones that got too close.

* * *

Chief raised his arm just as a Grimm lunged at him. It's sharp teeth broke upon biting the armor, before the creature could do anything else Chief violently wretched his arm out. Shattering and breaking more teeth. He grabbed the Grimm by the neck and threw it aside, it hit another one and both of them were knocked asunder.

"Hold on you two, help is on the way." Cortana cut in as Chief and Arbiter both went back to back again and surveyed the area together. The motion tracker picked up multiple targets closing in from all sides. The Bullheads around the skies lurched and all flew away. This could only be observed for a second as the Grimm closed in again. Chief had only two magnum rounds left and Arbiter likely had no more than half a clip of Carbine ammo left. They were short on ammo and short on time.

Both of them stepped forward and began to engage the enemy again. Both used CQC tactics.

* * *

Arbiter stepped to the side then did a roundhouse kick on a beast, sending it flying back and then colliding with another. The Carbine went up and down went a small beast that got too close and a large one that began to approach.

Another leapt and Arbiter spun, grabbed its right claw and forced it down using its own momentum. While it was down the Carbine was gripped with both hands then the stock was thrust down. Cracking and breaking the bone like armor and skull of the beast. It's growls stopped abruptly then it began to fade.

The Carbine was then aimed at a approaching beast and fired. It fell. Less than half a canister remained. Now he had to fight as the Spartan did.

* * *

Chief pulled the Magnum up and fired at a Grimms shoulder. Then he twisted and spun, throwing a Grimm that he had in a arm lock at the one he just shot. Knocking both of them back.

One bullet.

Chief looked at the magnum and then holstered it. He would save that one bullet.

Looking around he quickly picked up a piece of stone in his right hand and stepped back.

"Help is on the way! Just hold on a little bit longer you two."

Cortana said and Chief nodded before he backed up some more and went back to back with Arbiter yet again.

It would seem that Arbiter also switched out his weapon for his depleted energy sword. Not as deadly without the blades, but could still cause a lot of pain as a melee weapon.

The two surveyed their surroundings. Though many Grimm lay dead and many had faded, more took their place. It went quiet again. Just the growling and heavy breathing occupied the space. Both could keep this up for a while but not forever. Especially now that they had to save ammo.

A Grimm, one of the larger ones, howled. That was a signal for the rest to charge.

Just before the Grimm could get close a Bullhead suddenly zipped by overhead. All, even the Grimm, stopped and looked up when they heard someone yelling and saw someone diving in fast. Someone in what looked appeared to be a red suit.

"Tally ho!" Was the cry that was used as this figure descended and landed right on a Grimm. When he hit there was a bone crunching snap and some dust from the ground began to rise up. Slightly obscuring the figure.

The figure somehow managed to land straight on his feet and stood atop the now dead Grimm rather proudly. He seemed to be a bit large in the gut area and wielded some strange looking axe like weapon. As the dust began to clear Chief, and the Arbiter who was looking over his shoulder, saw that it was a very old looking rifle with axe blades on the stock. Which made the two look at each other and shrug. The figure stood straight and looked at the two.

"Are you gentlemen in need of assistance?" He gave no time for a reply as he took up a heroic stance. "No need to worry! Professor Port is here to help save the day!"

The Grimm all looked at each other and seemed to make confused grunts and growls.

Then this Port managed to somehow aim the weapon and fire upon a Grimm that started to run at him. The blow was enough to knock it back into another, not enough to kill it but it bought some more time. Without warning Port jumped to the left and upon landing swung his axe/gun into a standing Grimms neck.

All the while Port spoke with a almost nonchalant tone despite the current situation.

"You two seemed to have got the attention of a lot of Beowulf's. But no need to fear, I will save the day." The axe blades were pulled out of the Beowulf and it fell without uttering a noise, only a soft thunk as it hit the ground.

The Beowulf's resumed their attack. Thankfully this time a good portion of them were focused on Port who, after firing his weapon again, hopped back and joined the Chief and Arbiter forming a three person back to back.

"Do you bring reinforcements?" Arbiter asked just as he straight up punched a Grimm in the side of the head. It landed in front of Chief who finished it off with a stomp to the head before throwing the rock at another Grimm. The rock collided and knocked the Beowulf on its back, it wasn't dead but the force with which Chief threw the rock was enough to daze it.

"Of course my strange looking friend. No offense." He pointed at the Dawn and sure enough more of those Bullheads were turning towards them. "I happened to be flying around when your friend asked for help. And I thought it best to be of assistance."

He finished just a Beowulf lunged at him. Right away Arbiter did a spin kick and knocked it right in front of Port. Who promptly stabbed his axe/gun into its back. A short roar of pain then death.

Chief stepped forward, ducked under a claw, stood up behind the attacker, and snapped its neck with ease.

He didn't stop there.

Chief grabbed the Grimm before it could fall, spun, using it as a type of bat, swung it at another charging Grimm. Then it was released and went flying at another. Both fell back and got up quickly.

When he stopped himself a large red dot approached from behind on his tracker. He turned and raised his arms in a x in defense. His shield encased him as claws struck his armor and sent him back sliding back. The boots of the armor grinded against the concrete and left two small grind marks. He stopped right by Port and Arbiter.

Lowering his arms and raising his head he saw a large Beowulf standing before him.

It stood on its hind legs and roared right at Chief who clenched his fists and prepared to fight it.

However the Grimm was assailed with bullets in both its sides. It attempted to shield itself and run, but it was in vain.

Right away it fell down, dead, right in front of Chief. He looked around and in the surrounding buildings were more people. Not many, but enough. Like Port they used strange but effective weapons. Soon they jumped through the windows and began to engage the Grimm up close and personal.

As they did three more Bullheads appeared. One of which settled down in an area that was momentarily cleared.

The side facing them opened up and inside stood a thin man with spiky green hair, as well as a small number of other people. He called out to them.

"Hurry up before more show up!"

"Righto!" Port replied. "That is our ride you two! Let's go." The Grimm were being held off so now was the time. Chief and Arbiter both booked it.

In a matter of seconds they, along with Port were in the Bullhead. The doors closed and the vehicle lurched a bit before it took off.

"Thanks for the save Oobleck." Port said standing right by the green haired man now identified as Oobleck. He turned to Port.

"No problem my friend." He said with a smile. Then it went away when both men turned to Chief and Arbiter.

"As for you two… drop the weapons." The words came from Oobleck who drew out some club like weapon from his belt.

Before anything could be said guns and swords were drawn upon them from the other people in the vehicle.

The two in question went back to back again. Neither made a move. Although they were in combat stances.

Even Port had his weapon drawn Chief.

"Sorry my friends." Port Began sadly. "But you must do as they ask. Your friend said that you would comply."

"Cortana?" Chief asked warily. Sure the duo could easily take them down. But he would not fight them. They could be their only chance of getting help.

"Do as they ask you two." Came Cortana's reply. "It was the only way I could get them to help."

Chief looked behind himself at Arbiter who also turned his head to face Chief.

The two nodded at each other and slowly they began to hand over their weapons.

* * *

 **And that is the last update.**

 **Next chapter will be up in a few days.**

 **Until Next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer

RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and was created by Monty Oum, may he rest in peace. Halo was created by Bungie and is now owned by 343 Industries.

* * *

Ozpin stood waiting on the same building that was being used as a temporary camp. Earlier they received a desperate plea from some women on their Scrolls. Who ever it was states that her friends needed help, the Grimm were closing in on them. Of course moments before that they had received word from one of the Bullhead pilots that he had seen some kind of monster, in some shade of gold armor, roaming the streets of Mountain Glenn.

Not long after another report saying that the same monster was fighting the Grimm with a man in some kind of green armor. Right after that they got the plea for help and after some thought and discussion, about the two coming in unarmed, he had all nearby Huntsman and Huntresses help. Ozpin had Oobleck go over in a Bullhead to pick these two up.

Now he just waited and gazed at the crashed ship as Bullheads circled the area. And Huntsman and Huntresses tried to keep the Grimm at bay until they got what they needed. Of course Ozpin didn't know what they needed. Were they looking for answers? Survivors? Someone to call and say they lost their ship? Ozpin did not know. He would have pondered on this some more if it weren't for the sounds of a approaching Bullhead from behind him.

Sure enough Ozpin turned around and saw a Bullhead approaching. Something was a little odd though. It looked to be lurching, as if it had a lot of weight in it. If anything it was approaching at half its original speed. Thankfully it didn't crash or make a sudden course deviation. It managed to land with no incident.

Ozpin places his cane in front of him, placed both his hands on top of it, and waited.

The Bullheads door opened a second later and the first to step out was surprisingly Port.

"Port, what are you doing in there? I sent Oobleck and a few others to pick these two up. Not you my good friend."

"Ah Ozpin." Port had his usual chipper voice and mustache covered smile. "I was in the area and decided that it be best if I help out. A good protector of humanity helps all regardless of appearances."

What an odd choice of words. At least the last bit about appearances.

Right after Port hopped out Oobleck who looked to be carrying some very strange weaponry.

"No time!" He said right away before anyone could say anything. "I must document this!" Oobleck dashed by Ozpin with his unnatural coffee induced speed and layed out the weapons. Without warning he pulled out a notebook and began to frivolously examine and take notes.

Ozpin took a guess that these were the weapons the two they saved had. Odd, two looked like something from the crashed ship and the other two looked otherworldly. At least the rifle shapes one, the other one looked like some kind of hilt or grip.

Speaking of the two Ozpin returned his attention to the Bullhead just as the first stepped off it.

As the report said he wore some shade of green armor. What it failed to mention was his height. He had to be over 7ft tall and looked very strong. Then again it could just be the armor. It's a miracle he even fit in the Bullhead. This one looked around for a few seconds, his face hidden behind a visor. His head turned to Ozpin and he walked forward until Port told him to stop.

"I am afraid." Port began. "That I must ask you not to get too close to Ozpin, security reasons."

This tall man looked to Port. "I understand." He spoke, and how could Ozpin even describe that voice? Old? Rough? Strange? Whatever it was it was certainly a strange voice to hear.

Then came the second one. At first all Ozpin saw was the armor, as described, and that was it. However when the figure, who looked to be a tad bit taller than the first, stepped into the sunlight Ozpin couldn't help but take a few very small steps back.

First came the head, which looked like some kind of a serpent head, then he saw that this thing had some kind of mandibles as a mouth. Then the arms which looked normal to the hands which had four fingers. Two of which looked like thumbs and the other two index fingers. Then the legs which Ozpin couldn't even describe properly. All he may have been able to say was alien like. This thing walked with its head leaning forward as if it had a hunchback, but that didn't feel like the case.

Trailing behind this thing was the Huntsman and Huntresses which had their weapons trained solely on the second figure. They looked scared, some were sweating, others looked like they were shaking and trying to keep it under control.

Ozpin had seen many things, in this body and many, many others, but this thing didn't feel unnatural like the Grimm. It just felt alien.

This thing stopped by the other green armored one and the two waited.

Ozpin, realizing that he would have to start the talking, took a second to come back to his senses. He cleared his throat before he began to speak. Just how to begin? The only way he knew how.

"Hello. My name is Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy. May I ask your names?"

The golden one said nothing and stood their. Waiting.

The green one looked to his right shoulder. At first it looked like he was looking at Port but that didn't feel like the case. It was like he was listening to someone. A moment later he looked back at Ozpin.

"You may call me Master Chief."

Not a name. Ozpin knew that much. It was a rank, he knew that due to studying Atlas military years ago. Better than nothing, better than calling him the green one.

As for the other one he looked Ozpin dead in the eye and spoke.

"You may call me Arbiter." The fact that this Arbiter could speak came as a small shock. It didn't look like it could speak yet it did. At least it speaking showed that it was more than some monster. Then again Salem could talk yet she was very much a monster, so Ozpin didn't let his guard down.

"Well." Ozpin gestured to Port and Oobleck who were both doing their thing. Oobleck still making notes and Port standing quietly to the side. "This is Port and Oobleck, two colleagues of mine."

Well Ozpin didn't know how to continue this conversation after that. And it didn't look like this Master Chief or Arbiter were going to talk either. Once again Ozpin took the lead.

"Forgive me for asking this… Arbiter." The person in question looked at Ozpin. "Are you some kind of…." How to put it lightly? "Mutated Faunas?" That was the lightest he could do. If Arbiter was offended he did not show it, at least not in body language.

"No. I am not some animal." His voice in the other hand sounded a little peeved.

"Oh… forgive me." Ozpin looked to Port who shrugged silently. Well this was awkward. "May I ask what you are?"

"I am a Sangheili." Arbiter began. "Or, in human tongue, an Elite."

That didn't help. Ozpin had never heard of such things. Was he some ancient being of Remnant? Some failed Grimm?

"I am sorry but I am not familiar with these names." That was all Ozpin could say.

Arbiter and Chief looked at each other as if confused. So Ozpin wasn't the only one. That was somewhat of a relief. Of course that just meant that more questions would need to be asked. And right then and there he could think of only one question to ask.

"That ship." Ozpin nudged his head the crashed ship. "Did you arrive in it?"

Chief was the one to speak.

"Yes. The Dawns systems went haywire and malfunctioned. We crashed here, wherever here is."

Ozpin felt that was odd. Who would be running a flight here? Not even Atlas could safely fly above this city.

"Here? You crashed in Mountain Glenn, not too far from Vale. Where, might I ask, are you from? Atlas?"

"Atlas?" Chief sounded confused. "Vale? Mountain Glenn? I do not recognize these names? What planet are we on?"

Planet? That was a odd thing to say. It only made this whole thing seem quiet strange, well stranger.

"Planet?" Ozpin had no real way to answer expect state the obvious. "You are on Remnant. Where else could you be?" Suddenly it started to come together. What if these two and the ship were not from this world? The next words only made it all the more obvious.

"Remnant?" Chief looked to Arbiter who looked down as if thinking. Then he looked back up, turning his head toward Chief. "If the Covenant ever knew about this world, which I feel is unlikely, then I do not know of it."

Covenant? Now what are they talking about? More questions that needed answers.

"To what are you referring Arbiter?" Ozpin asked cutting the two off. Chief once again looked to his shoulder as if listening to someone. He spoke a moment later.

"Before we answer that I have a question for you." Chief stated and Ozpin tilted his head to the side, wondering what he may want to know.

"Very well. Ask and I shall see if I can answer it."

"Does the term UNSC mean anything to you?"

"No." Ozpin stated simply. In fact that was to be one of his questions, maybe now he would get an answer. He didn't. He was met with more questions.

"ONI? Inner Colonies? Outer Colonies? The Insurrection?"

All these things didn't sound familiar at all. Ozpin began to think that his earlier thought was right, that these two were not from this world.

"No. I am afraid have never heard of such things."

Again Chief and Arbiter looked at each other, very confused.

"Back to my question." Ozpin began. "What were you referri-"

"Ozpin." Port cut in. "We have a problem. The Grimm have started to gather in strength, our people are not able to hold them back. They are asking that we pull back for now." It sounded like their chance to talk was gone, the Grimm were a threat and should any Nevermore show up they would be in the open.

Ozpin sighed.

"Very well. Call everyone back to Beacon." Ozpin said to Port who pulled out his Scoll. Then to Oobleck. "Oobleck, finish up. We are leaving. Don't worry we will return." Oobleck looked up from his notes and then at the weapons on the table. He quickly gathered the weapons in his arms haphazardly and walked past Ozpin.

"I am taking these." Was all he said. Oobleck cleary would not take no for an answer so Ozpin let him take the weapons.

"As for you two." He returned his attention to Chief and Arbiter who stood there and watched this all happen. Ozpin didn't actually know what to do with them. He couldn't just leave them here, he wanted to know more about what what is going on. However taking them had the possibility of leading to a scene, he felt that they couldn't just disembark at Beacons landing zone. They would have to land directly in front of the CCT tower and even then that would draw attention. Ozpin weighed his options and went with the best choice. "Load up onto the Bullhead, just don't try anything."

Chief nodded and turned around, Arbiter trailing after him, and the two got on the Bullhead. Once again those aboard it had their weapons raises. Ozpin would have told them to lower their weapons to make the situation less tense, but he felt that wouldn't help at all. So he let them keep doing what they were doing.

Once everyone was settled Ozpin took one last look at the crashed ship. The Dawn as Chief called it. He wondered what mysteries lay aboard it, what knowledge it could bring them, as well as what these two would bring them.

War? Peace? A war beyond this world?

Ozpin preferred the second, but he knew that he should not get his hopes up.

He sighed and boarded the Bullhead. Standing by Port and Oobleck, next to Chief and Arbiter, while their escort was on the other side of them.

As the Bullhead took off it lurched yet again. As if it was heavy. Ozpin wondered what could have been causing this. Could it be a malfunction? Or maybe it was…

Ozpin looked at Chief and Arbiter. Wondering just how much their armor weighed.

* * *

Back at Beacon Teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting in the cafeteria. Not eating breakfast or anything, they already ate, but were acting grouchy. The cause? That quake that happened last night. Or as the news put it a crashed ship. Whatever it was it woke everyone up late at night, and after that it was hard to go back to sleep. There was excitement and fear, maybe some adrenaline, as both teams wanted to know what was going on. After they saw the news they were too awake to sleep, that was a mistake as now they all sat there dreary eyed and yawning.

Even Nora was hardly talking. Of course she was napping and snoring a little, which kept everyone else from napping.

Most of them were probably wondering why they even got up in the first place.

Especially Ruby.

After what happened yesterday, the scene in Ports room and with Weiss yelling then apologizing to her, she stayed up as late as she could studying. Wanting to show that she deserves to be here not just because she beat up a few baddies that were robbing a Dust Store. She studied hard and just when she was about to get shuteye the ship crashed. Of course school was canceled the next day, making her whole night of studying feel like a waste of time. What's more, because their bunk beds weren't exactly up to code Weiss and Blake were almost crushed. Enough said. It's a miracle her team even decided to put them back up, thought she felt as though she would suffer the wrath of Wiess for a while now.

"Hey Ruby." It was Jaune who broke the silence.

"Yeah Jaune?" Ruby said weakly as she tried to lift her head off the table but she couldn't.

"Got anything you want to do?" He replied.

"I got nothing. Guys?" Ruby turned he head to her teammates.

"No…." Weiss said and started to doze before shaking her head to try and keep awake.

"So tired…" Was all Blake said who was currently using her book as a pillow while she lay her head on the table.

Last was Yang. Who was currently trying to sleep with her head supported on her hands. Yet she responded. "I have no idea, I am too…. tuckered out."

If that was supposed to be a pun it was very bad, even for a Yang pun.

"Nothing." Ruby said to Jaune, not even bothering to move her head or open her eyes. "You?"

"Nope. As you can see even Nora is being relatively quiet." So he said as she snored loudly. Ren looked to be sleeping while sitting upright and Pyrrha had her head on the table.

"Great…" Ruby started to doze off. Then came the loud smack right by her head.

"AHHH!" Everyone yelled simultaneously and woke up.

Standing at the end of their table was Glynda Goodwitch with her crop on the table. She had a stern look as usual.

"Students the cafeteria is not a library, I suggest you take this day to rest in your rooms." She said and looked everyone of them in the eye. None challenged her.

"Righto, let's go." Ruby said and managed to get up. Everyone else followed suit and made their way to their rooms.

A few people were leaning on others.

Pyrrha was holding onto Jaunes arm and laid her head against his shoulder with her eyes closed, using him as support.m. Jaune was either too tired too notice or just didn't care. Nora was actually on Rens back sleeping, Ren didn't look bothered at all and just rolled with it.

As for her team Blake was so tired that Yang was dragging her by the foot to the room. As for Weiss she looked to be the only one who tried to look distinguished. Though there was the occasional near fall here and there. Ruby just lagged behind, slouched over, trying not to pass out.

When they got out of sight Glynda sighed. She too was having trouble with this day as she had to keep an eye on all the students, it was a tiresome task but one that had to be done. Then again she had to wake up extra early due to the explosion last night. So she was also a bit grouchy. She prayed that this day would not get any worse than it already was.

Then her Scroll rang.

She answered it upon seeing that it was Ozpin.

"Hello? Yes everything is fine. Get ready for what? What do you mean we may need a room to act as a temporary holding room? If you found people who were in that explosion then you should get them medical attention, even if they don't need it." Glynda paused and listened. "Very well I will have it set up, but if this is a waste of time then we will have to have a talk." Then she hung up on him.

She didn't mean to sound like she did. Yet this day was just making her like this.

She calmed herself and then went off to find a place where she could hold their guests once they arrived.

Of course she wondered who could Ozpin have possibly found that needed to be held in a room.

* * *

"Disembark if you would my friends."

Port said as the doors opened.

Chief and Arbiter both stepped off the Bullhead and looked around.

Their ride was a quiet one as it was before they met Ozpin. It was a tense atmosphere on both occasions. Yet nothing had happened.

Before the two of them was some kind of tower. They stood in the middle of some crossroads which had paths that lead in every direction. There were some buildings in the local area as well, what looked to be dorms of some sorts.

"Oobleck." Ozpin called to the green haired man who was still holding Chiefs and Arbiters weapons in his arms. "You and Glynda will meet me in my office when she has found a place for our guests to stay. Port, when Glynda finds a place you will take our guests there and keep an eye on them. Until she tells you where to go just make sure they stay out of sight.C

"Will do." Oobleck said and zoomed off to the tower.

"Righto Ozpin." Port said with a smile and turned to Chief and Arbiter. "Come with me, we shall head to my room until our friend finds a place for you two." With that Port made a 180 degree turn and set off.

The Bullhead lifted off, presumably taking the Huntsman and Huntresses Huntresses back to the Dawn.

Chief and Arbiter trailed behind Port. Both keeping an eye out for anything or anyone that could be either useful or a threat.

It wasn't long until they entered a building and walked down seemingly empty halls. Chiefs motion tracker however was picking up movement in the building. Most likely people in the buildings. There wasn't that many however.

"Well seeing as this may take a while allow me to tell my many tales of heroism." Port said and started to talk.

Neither Chief or Arbiter listened to him as he talked, but he just wouldn't stop talking. He kept on going and going even when they entered his classroom and then stood there. He just kept talking and talking and talking. It all sounded like nonsense to be honest and if Chief didn't have his years of discipline he would have probably walked out of the room. Arbiter looked very much the same yet unlike Chief he couldn't hide his face. At some point they took a seat and just waited and waited. Trying to tune out Ports voice.

Thankfully his device rang making him stop and look down at it.

"Oh would you look at that, Glynda is ready." Port said and took a look at it before looking at Chief and Arbiter. "Come we must go, follow me." Port stated and as he walked up the stairs to the door if his classroom he started to continue whatever tale he was talking about before.

However he was cut off when the door opened before him and standing there was a girl in a red hood and cape. She looked very tired. Portz eyes went wide and he went stiff. Chief would have jumped out of sight but he was too late.

"Port…." She began and started to drift into sleep before slapping herself to wake up. "Do we still have to turn in that work for today? Or do we get a pa-" She stopped when she saw Chief and Arbiter who were standing behind Port. Chief on Ports right and Arbiter on his left.

At least Arbiter used to be there.

The girl looked between the two and rubbed her eyes. When she opened them Arbiter was gone but Chief was still there.

"Wait. Weren't there just three of you?" The girl said looking around.

"Um…" Port looked behind him to see Chief but not Arbiter. Chief shrugged and waited. He knew what Arbiter had done, when the girl rubbed her eyes he had activated his cloaking ability and backed away. He could tell as his motion tracker was showing dots all over the place. Then they stopped, meaning he was no longer cloaked. Chief saw his dot somewhere behind him and didn't turn around lest he look suspicious.

After a few seconds Port was able to answer her. "No my dear Miss Rose. It is just me and my friend here. You look very tired dear, go get some sleep. That assignment can wait until tomorrow."

This Miss Rose nodded quietly and began to walk off until she asked one last question. "Who is your friend?" She turned her head to face the two.

"Oh… umm…." Port looked at Chief and seemed to get an idea. "This is an old Huntsman friend of mine. He and I fought together against many Grimm." Port stepped by Chief and put his arm behind his back like they were old pals. He would have put his arm over Chiefs shoulder but he was too tall. Chief looked at Port as he did this.

"Play along." Cortana said to Chief, suddenly cutting radio silence. Chief had wondered where she had been. After their first talk with Ozpin she went radio silent. Saying that she would be back and just had to monitor a few things.

Thankfully Chief didn't have to play along as Port continued to speak. "Would you like to our great tales?" He said and Miss Rose looked like she knew what that would entail for her eyes went wide and she backed up. The once sleepy girl looked wide awake.

"No. No… I need to get some rest and tell everyone that there is no need to turn in our work today. Besides his stories may not be as…. great as yours. Okay bye!" She dashes off. Literally took off in a split second. Oddly enough she left rose petals behind.

Port sighed in relief and turned around, looking for Arbiter.

"Where is he!?" He asked looking at Chief.

"Behind you." Chief replied and Port turned to see Arbiter Arbiter right behind him.

"How did yo-" Port was cut off by Arbiter.

"This is not the time or place. Should another child appear I may not be able to hide as quickly." Arbiter stated and Port hummed to himself.

"Very well, we will continue our conversation later. Until then let's go see what Glynda has found for you two." Port smiled and set off. Leading the two once again.

Both Chief and Arbiter began to wonder where could they stay that no one would go to. This was a Academy after all meaning that people would be everywhere. Just where could these people possibly put them?

* * *

 **I just can't keep my word can I?**

 **Ah well. I will make only one promise. No matter how long it takes (hopefully not that long) I will finish this story. At least up to Volume 3. That's the plan for all mys stories. Go up to volume 3 then stop to plan. It may take time. After all I am no** **Coeur Al'Aran.**

 **Okay enough rambling. Let's go back to rambling.**

 **As you can see no action here in this chapter. Things will get into a steady flow though. Don't you worry.**

 **Also here is a random thing of the day. This is something that I will be doing for every story of mine.**

 **Today I was playing Grimm Eclipse on my Xbox. And I met this partially drunk guy. Not drunk to a point where he spouts random insulting things. Just drunk enough to a point where he spouts hilarious things.**

 **That is all.**

 **Until Next Time!**

 **Which is hopefully soon!**


End file.
